


Let's Pretend.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: In his five minute fake relationship with Neville, Charlie finds out a truth, and it reveals something about himself.





	Let's Pretend.

Charlie couldn't believe Neville was going along with this. In one moment, Charlie was simply visiting his family for Ginny's twenty-fifth birthday, and in another, Neville was his boyfriend.

Okay, so he _really_ wasn't his _boyfriend_. It was just that Charlie didn't have a boyfriend and his Mum had kept harassing him about bringing someone home the next time or she was going to set him up. So as Charlie was venting his frustration out to Neville at the party, and Neville had patted his shoulder, his Mum had walked in. Since they'd been standing so close together, she'd assumed that Neville was Charlie's secret boyfriend.

_"Why don't you just tell her the truth?" Neville asked as Charlie took another sip of his Firewhisky._

_"I can't tell her, she thinks I brought a date, and if she finds out I didn't—she's going to try to set me up with Anthony Goldstein's cousin."_

_"He is pretty hot," said Neville._

_"Not the point mate," Charlie said, annoyed. He stumbled slightly, not realising he'd been drinking far too much and too fast at Ginny's party._

_Neville grabbed his arm and steadied him. They'd ended up scooting closer together, when Neville said, "It'll be all right, mate. Your Mum is the nicest woman I know, she'll be—"_

_"What do we have here?" Charlie's mum's voice echoed through the room. "I can't believe you've been hiding_ Neville _from all of us, Charlie_.

Then, she'd looked so proud of the fact that she'd discovered Charlie’s "secret." Charlie didn't have the heart to tell her that she was wrong, and worst of all, at Ginny's party. She'd blame him for ruining her birthday again. Especially since on her eighteenth birthday, he'd been caught in the loo with her boyfriend on his knees.

"Are you sure about this?" Charlie said. "I don't want you to—"

"You're not the only one she harasses about being single. Trust me, tonight, you'll be doing me a favour too."

Neville gave him a brilliant smile, and Charlie involuntarily leaned into him. Neville's smile brightened up the room, and Charlie couldn't believe that he'd found himself wishing that Neville was his _real_ boyfriend. He'd make a great one.

*

"Why are you still single?" Charlie asked.

"Not you too, Charlie," Neville said, sounding slightly frustrated.

"I mean, I know...I mean... At the risk of sounding like Mum, you're a catch. You're smart, have a great job, and you're bloody gorgeous—"

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Yeah...I..." Charlie ran a hand through his hair. What was he doing?

"And here's the happy couple," Ginny said with a dry tone as she approached them, right after they'd entered the sitting room. Their friends and family were gathered around gawking at them. Many looked surprised, and some looked like they knew something Charlie didn't.

"I have to say, though, Charlie. Even if you stole the show at my birthday _again_ , I'm sure as hell glad that it's not with my boyfriend."

"I'll never live that down, will I?"

Ginny shrugged. "If I'm honest, Sash was kind of a bore, so you really did me a favour."

"You tell me this now? _Seven years later_?"

She shrugged and started to walk away, "Well, it is a magical number. That's about how many years I know Neville here's been pining for you so—"

"Ginny!" Neville yelled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from Charlie. "Why did you—"

"Who cares? Now you two are together. I'm sure you've already told him how much you loved him—"

"Stop. Talking." The warning in Neville's tone was evident and Charlie wondered if what Ginny said was true.

*

Every time he'd come to visit the Burrow, Neville was always around. Over the years, they had kind of become friends, and Neville was always there to listen to Charlie. And yeah, Neville'd never had a boyfriend. Even if Charlie had mentioned about dating someone.

Except, if Charlie mentioned someone else, Neville would excuse himself and then keep his distance.

All the signs were there.

This was why many people in the room looked the way they did at them as a couple. Neville's friends probably knew that Neville fancied Charlie. It was Charlie that had never caught on.

Mind still reeling from what he'd just discovered, Charlie stood in the corner of the room and watched Neville interacting with his friends. They were gathered around him; they seemed to be joking about something and everyone was laughing. Except for Neville. He looked mortified.

Neville was adorable. Charlie's mind reflected back to a few minutes ago when he'd found himself wishing that Neville was his real boyfriend, and now, he realised that it could be possible. Neville already liked him, so taking him out on a real date, wouldn't be so difficult.

Smiling to himself, Charlie crossed the room and attached himself to Neville's side. His group of friends all stopped talking and they looked at Charlie, smiling.

"Don't hurt him," Harry said. "Or you're out of the family."

"I wouldn't dare," Charlie said, wrapping his arm around Neville's shoulder. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Uh...yeah," Neville said, looking at Charlie; there was a fear in his eyes, as if Neville was afraid that he'd reveal their secret, or do something that would further embarrass him.

"It's just, it's been a while since I kissed you," Charlie found himself saying, and without any preamble, grabbed Neville by the back of his neck and softly kissed him. It was their first kiss, and it was so tender, Charlie's heart ached.

How could he have been _so_ stupid? When Neville had kissed him back, it all seemed to click into place.

Slowly, all of Neville's friends seemed to walk away, giving them their space.

"Charlie, I..."

"Will you go on a date with me, Neville?" Charlie whispered, making sure that only Neville could hear his question.

Neville seemed to think it over, and he looked as though he was reading Charlie's face. "Yes," he said finally.

"Are you sure?" Charlie said with a chuckle, even though he was feeling nervous. For a while there, it looked like Neville was going to say no.

"Yeah," Neville said, raking his fingers through Charlie's hair. Charlie was acutely aware that almost everyone in the room was watching them. "I wasn't sure if you were asking me because you'd just found out that I fancy you and you were feeling sorry for me—"

"No, I would never! I just—"

"I know. I can see it in your eyes. You were asking me because you want to."

Charlie's brows furrowed, and before he could say anything, Neville added, "You're wondering how I can be so sure."

"Yeah..." Charlie said, knowing he sounded absolutely astonished.

"I've watched you for years, Charlie. Waited for you to notice me. And tonight, you finally did."

*

Charlie held Neville's hand in his and led him out of the room. They strolled the garden behind the Burrow quietly for a few minutes before Charlie spoke again.

"I wish you'd just told me."

Neville laughed. "Yeah, because that's not pathetic."

"Hey..." Charlie stopped walking and pulled Neville close to him. "It's not pathetic," he said, bringing his face close to Neville's, and brushing their lips together. "Not when you kiss me like this."

_THE END_


End file.
